Total Drama Nightmare
by Ktig88
Summary: Freddy is back with the characters of Total Drama who will survive? I don't own Total Drama or Nightmare on Elm Street


Total Drama Nightmare

I do not Own Total Drama or Nightmare on Elm Street they belong to their respected Owners I'm just a fan

(Nightmare on Elm Street Theme)

Heather woke up out of her bed to hear children playing jump rope and singing why are these little brats out so late where are their parents Heather said opening the window Go to Sleep Heather yelled at them they just kept playing she walked out of her room down the stairs and out the front door where the kids kept singing.

1, 2 Freddy's Coming for you

3, 4 Better lock your door

5, 6 Grab your Crucifix

7, 8 Better Stay Up Late

9, 10

Heather got a good look at the children they had no Eyes and their eye sockets were bleeding Oh my God Are you okay little girl Heather asked scared Freddy He's coming the little girl said in a frightening Monotonous fashion Heather started to run she ended up in an alleyway she saw a man with a fedora Please Help this little girl she's hurt Heather said The shadow of the man showed a hand with razor fingers Heather ran in the other direction Freddy was catching up to her she reached a dead end in the alleyway Freddy Cornered her he slid his razor down his arm pinning her to a wall Heather my dear you look lovely Freddy said in a sinister way why don't you give Freddy a little Kiss he stuck his tongue out stretching it towards Heather No! Heather shrieked he slashed her right arm and she woke up in a cold sweat Oh my God It was a dream Heather said breathing Heavily then she felt her arm in pain she looked at her white sleeve of her shirt that had now turned red she pulled the sleeve down and saw the same scar that Freddy inflicted on her

Heather it's time for school Heather's Mom yelled Okay I'll be down in a minute She yelled back Heather took a quick shower and then got dressed and went down the stairs for breakfast she sat at the table next to her brother Damien and her Sister Ivy Hey sis why do you look freaked? Damien asked Nothing I'm fine Heather said is it something about Alejandro? Ivy said Mockingly No of course not I'm just tired is all Heather said Whatever Damien said Heather ate her waffles and got ready to go to school I'm leaving She yelled Alejandro pulled up to Heather's House with Lindsay and Tyler in the back seats Hey Guys Heather said Get in Alejandro said Heather gets in and they drive to school

We're here Alejandro said Can I talk to you about something after School? Heather asked Alejandro noticed the scar on her arm Oh God what happened did you do this to yourself? Alejandro said worried No I just woke up with it It's weird I'll talk to you more about it after School Heather said Okay I worry about you Alejandro said well I'm glad you do they kiss and get out of the car you two come up for air for a minute and get out she said to Lindsay and Tyler who have been kissing the whole trip they get out Heather what's your first class? Lindsay asked Physics I don't have any friends in there either that weird Goth Chick and a Bunch of Nerds are the only people in that class Heather said That sucks Lindsay said well we have some classes together Lindsay said yeah and at least you have class with Tyler I don't have class with Alejandro until tomorrow Heather said well you're both in smarter classes than me and Tyler Lindsay said I know but I want to be with Alejandro Heather said meet him after school Tyler and him are going to hang out at his house Okay I'll come along Heather said Good I can't wait Lindsay said

The school day went by fast and Heather was happy about that she found Alejandro and was ready to go to his house with Tyler and Lindsay Hey they you are Alejandro said I'll tell all of you about this scar when we get to your house okay? Heather asked Okay get in Alejandro said they get in the car and drive to Alejandro's house We're here and my parents are out for the night I say we all watch a movie Alejandro said What Movie? Tyler asked I have a bookshelf of movies English Movies are on the second shelf Alejandro said I want to watch Movies that are American Lindsay said The Language is English Lindsay Heather Explained Oh Lindsay said Confused

Alejandro you sure have a lot of Spanish Movies Tyler said they're Peruvian I'm Peruvian so of course I own a lot of movies from Peru mostly my Mom's Romance Movies Alejandro said Heather sits down What did you say about your arm Senorita? Alejandro asked Alejandro it was so scary I dreamt a man was after me Heather said You had a Nightmare what does that have to do with the scar? Alejandro asked Let me finish the man had burns on him, he had knives for fingers and his name was Freddy Heather Explained Alejandro looked alarmed He scratched my arm in my dream and I woke up with this it's like he cut me through my dream Heather said crying Was his last name Krueger? Alejandro asked Y-Yeah how did you know? Heather Asked I dreamt of him two nights ago and he shows a scratch on his Chest Oh my God Heather said trying to touch the scar Don't touch it still hurts Alejandro said So does this guy hurt people in dreams? Heather asked I think so Alejandro said That is crazy man you two dreamt of the same guy? Tyler asked It seems so Heather said that's scary Tyler said I know Heather said Alejandro I had gym last class can I take a bath upstairs? Lindsay asked yeah Sure I don't see why not My Mom has some clothes about your size so you can use some of her clothes Alejandro said Thank you Lindsay said I'll pick a good movie okay Lindsay? Tyler said Okay Tyler do that make sure it's Romantic Lindsay said going upstairs Okay I don't like Sappy girl movies but it's for Lindsay Tyler said well we can watch a Cool Movie until she's done with her bath Heather said I say Kill Bill Heather Said That sounds awesome Tyler said as they put in Kill Bill

Lindsay goes enters the bathroom looks in the mirror at her make-up and disrobes and gets in the bath she is lying down in the bath she starts humming while scrubbing with a rag the door cracks open Lindsay closes the curtain I'm in here I told you I was in here the figure laughs menacingly Who are you? I'm warning you I'll fight you pervert! Lindsay said Freddy opens the shower Curtain with his Claw Lindsay throws a bottle of shampoo at Freddy knocking him down she runs to the door trying to get it open but it won't budge No Please Lindsay said My Beautiful Angel why is it do you think I'll hurt you? Freddy asked You have knives on your hand Lindsay explained holding back tears These? Freddy asked looking at his fingers I guess they are kinda scary aren't they? Freddy asked Lindsay nodded They could do this Freddy Slashes Lindsay's Arm Lindsay screamed in pain Oh I'm sorry was that Not Clear Enough Lindsay? Freddy asked Maybe I could slow It down so you can process Freddy slowly cut her leg Lindsay screamed in even more pain Lindsay My mother said if you don't have anything smart to say than Shut up Freddy slashes Lindsay's Throat Lindsay lay down in the tub dead Freddy left Kill Bill ends Where is Lindsay? Alejandro asked Alarmed she missed the whole Movie Heather said do you think she fell asleep? Tyler said that is not good she could have drowned Heather said I'm going to check up on her Alejandro said Me too Tyler Said I'd better go too Heather said Alejandro knocked on the door Lindsay it's me are you okay in there? Alejandro asked Lindsay didn't answer Lindsay can you hear me? Alejandro yelled again stand back I'm breaking the door Alejandro said he charged and broke the door they all looked in Horror to find Lindsay dead in the bathtub full of blood Oh My God! Alejandro Screamed No Lindsay Tyler yelled beginning to cry Heather comforted him what the hell happened we were all downstairs and she couldn't have done this to herself Heather yelled I have no Idea Alejandro said Who would do this Tyler asked Someone Sick Tyler Heather said look Tyler pointed to the medicine Cabinet that said Freddy is Coming for you written in Lindsay's Blood Freddy Wow this killer is really stupid to leave their name behind Heather said

The police are outside with Lindsay's Body covered up being put in the ambulance any leads? One of the Policeman asked No nobody everybody was downstairs watching a movie while the girl took a relaxing shower and they found her like this they all say that the others were with them the whole time so they check out the other Policeman said well it's definitely suicide then Policeman #2 said that's what it looks like but we're still going to have to try to figure things out Policeman #1 said we'll still have to question the other 3 of course the boyfriend will be the number one suspect to the public but we'll have to see about the others as well Policeman #1 said. Well we'll have to tell them Policeman #2 said


End file.
